<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What if All This Counts for Nothing? by tothemaggs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916792">What if All This Counts for Nothing?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemaggs/pseuds/tothemaggs'>tothemaggs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Drabble, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay as hell, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, So Kind Of, but there will be comfort in a later installment, george refuses to talk about his feelings, they are so fucking dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemaggs/pseuds/tothemaggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream and George leave a lot unsaid. Dream is fine with that (not really) <br/>And he knows exactly how to walk the line of funny and flirty on stream (again, that's questionable) <br/>But he's tired, it's late, and he really meant for it to be a joke. (how was he supposed to know this one would fall short??)</p><p>George doesn't think it's funny. And maybe Dream isn't as willing to leave things unsaid as he thought. </p><p>(pretty much, they argue-and it's their own fault for never talking about how they feel)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DNF Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What if All This Counts for Nothing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys! thank you so much for reading my last post, the kudos honestly made my day :)<br/>this can be read as an addition to the last drabble, or as a stand-alone, (eventually though, they will connect in a more concrete way)<br/>also! I apologize, this is pretty much just angst...but I promise there will be another addition to this series where this gets resolved, I won't leave you hanging &lt;3</p><p>this one is a little longer, so enjoy!</p><p>CW: swearing</p><p>once again the title is from Rex Orange County's 'Pluto Projector' &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream regretted it as soon as he said it. Unfortunately, that did not make the clean-up any easier. </p><p>"You-" </p><p>Dream could practically see the carefree vibe drain from George's face </p><p>"..what?” George’s voice was anything but light. </p><p>"I-" Dream sighed. "Can we not talk about this on stream?" </p><p>He winced as the chat blew up again with accusations and confusion. Not unlike the look on George's face. Dream knew he was being a hypocrite, he was the one who had let it slip in front of a million people, but still, any salvaging he could do to his pride right now was gonna be helpful.<br/>Dream could hear the frustration in George's voice as he began to protest. “Drea-”</p><p>Dream didn’t let him finish, "I know..." he trailed off for a moment before he gathered himself and whispered an all too soft, </p><p>"just, please?" </p><p>And no. His voice did not sound unusually watery. </p><p>George tilted his head back and drew in a quick breath before pulling his mouth into a tight grin, responding to Dream with a stiff nod and turning his attention back to the game in front of him. </p><p>Dream didn't talk much during the rest of the stream. His eyes remained locked onto the box with George’s face in it on the corner of his screen. George didn't read any more donos, and the chat never got over it, even as Bad and Sapnap joined the VC, alleviating some of the remaining tension.</p><p>With a quick goodbye to the chat, and then to Bad and Sapnap, George ended his stream and left the call, almost immediately Dream’s phone buzzed on his desk. It was George texting Dream to call him. <br/>Dream sighed at the too-bright screen of his phone. This really wasn’t a conversation he wanted to have right now. Or ever for that matter. </p><p>"You okay?" Sapnap interrupted his spacing out.</p><p>Dream snapped back into reality and offered a noncommittal nod-before remembering the latter couldn’t see him. He leaned back in his chair, indulging in the lack of tension in Sapnap’s voice, before responding, "Oh, sorry, yeah, I've got to go though.” He heard Bad start to speak, but before he could get a word out, Dream cut him short. “Goodnight."<br/>Dream didn't give either of them a chance to respond before exiting out of the call and bringing his phone closer to his face. George wouldn't leave him alone until they talked, he figured with some bitterness that this way he would have more time to sulk before his next group call. </p><p>Dream gave in to the dread that had pooled in his stomach since the moment he had let it slip, and pressed quickly on the picture of George, taunting him through the screen. </p><p>The ringing did not last nearly long enough for him to calm down. </p><p>"Dream" He heard the distance in George's voice before he even got out his question. "What the hell?"</p><p>"I’m sorry." Dream cursed his own shaky voice more at that moment than ever before in his life.</p><p>George barely covered up a scoff, and Dream, although he knew it was irrational, felt anger start to rise in his stomach.</p><p>"Okay? And? What am I supposed to do with that? I don’t want an apology, Clay, I just want you to explain whatever the fuck that was.”</p><p>"Can we just drop it, George? Can we just say it was a poor attempt at a joke and move on?"</p><p>George started to speak and Dream felt himself grow dangerously hot.</p><p>“No! No we can’t fucking drop it Dream!” If Dream let himself he could see a clear image of George’s screwed tight face, and the inevitable red that had made its way to his cheeks. Dream never was one for self-control. </p><p>"Don’t act like you really want to invest time into this George. You want an answer that makes you feel better and then you want to move on. And I could give you two different answers George, you wouldn't like either of them. So yeah I was joking and it wasn't funny. Now you say something about how none of my jokes are funny."</p><p>"Dream." He ignored the warning in George’s voice, even though he knew he would regret it. Nothing good ever came from ignoring George. The man had clear boundaries and no patience for people who went past them. Dream knew this. He did. That’s why he was so careful, dammit! That’s why he never let the joke go too far, he laced his tone with as much humor as fondness, a balance he knew George needed. Hell, they both needed it. That’s why they (whatever the fuck they were) worked. They knew when to push and when to back off. They knew better than to go too far, make it too real. But Dream had gone too far. Not on purpose, no it was meant to be just another joke, the perfect mix between flirting and bullying, all for the fans, but the universe had it out for Dream. And it did not turn out that way.</p><p>Dream continued, trying and failing to keep the anger out of his voice. "Perfect, at least I have a sense of humor. You make some dumb noise. I laugh." </p><p>A low chuckle echoed through the phone. “You always do this. You never fucking talk about anything, you just wait for it to go away.” George sounded bitter in a way that Dream didn’t know was possible. </p><p>The anger in him rose faster than he could control. His mouth was moving before he even realized it was open.  “Cause I’m just playing along Georgie!” The venom lacing his favorite nickname for the boy felt wrong, so goddamn wrong, that Dream felt like he would choke on it. “I tried to talk to you ages ago and you wouldn’t fucking listen!” He knew he was shouting, but it was too late to reel himself in. “I don’t talk about anything because every time I do, you shut me out! I ask you what you’re feeling and I lose George privileges for a week. I ask you to tell me what you want from me and all I get is radio silence. I learned not to talk about shit because of you, George! You’re too fucking scared or heartless to risk having a conversation with me, a real one where you have to talk and listen and not fucking block me for a week afterward! So maybe I do wait for shit to go away,” Dream drew in a shallow breath and gave into his pent-up frustration. “but I had a damn good teacher.” Even as a steep dread took over, Dream couldn’t deny that he meant what he said, he couldn’t ignore the weight leaving his shoulders any more than he could ignore the loud dial tone now echoing through his room.</p><p>George had hung up.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! comment/kudos and let me know if you want me to keep these drabbles coming! &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>